epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Giant Slayer
The Giant Slayer is a non-elemental weapon available for Matt in . Description The Giant Slayer is a long spear with a massive blade head at the tip of the handle. The handle is brown, and has a smaller blade head act as the pommel. It grants the second highest bonus among Matt's swords (only being bested by the Soul Eater), however, this comes at the expense of a large penalty, and a smaller one on . As such, the weapon is very powerful offensively, but makes it harder for Matt to hit his targets; it's generally a good idea to use the Giant Slayer along with Accuracy buffing equipment (like the Spelunking Hat or the Target Badge), this will help nullify its penalties to make full use of its high Attack. The Giant Slayer is considered one of Matt's best weapons, its main competitor being the Soul Eater, which provides even higher Attack at the cost of large defensive penalties. Overall the Giant Slayer can be considered the safer choice between the two, while the Soul Eater grants both higher risk and higher reward. The non-elemental Giant Slayer does have a small edge over the Dark-elemental Soul Eater in the endgame areas, which have plenty of Dark-resistant foes. The Giant Slayer resists , , , and . All except for the Wind resistance become immunities at level 5. It can be bought in any equipment shop for 60000 gold, e.g. in Hope Harbor, Greenwood Village or Redpine Town. * * |lvl1ATK = 40%50% |lvl2ATK = 60%70% |lvl3ATK = 80%90% |lvl4ATK = 100%115% |lvl5ATK = 120%140% |lvl1ACC = -30% |lvl2ACC = -30% |lvl3ACC = -30% |lvl4ACC = -30% |lvl5ACC = -30% |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Wind |res1num = long50 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Heavy+Light |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Stagger+Confuse |res3num = long100 |Element = None |item21 = Iron Plate |item21number = 2 |item31 = Iron Plate |item31number = 2 |item32 = Copper Pipe |item32number = 4 |item41 = Steel Plate |item41number = 25 |item42 = Copper Pipe |item42number = 5 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Steel Plate |item52number = 15 |item53 = Iron Plate |item53number = 10}} * * |lvl4HP = 5% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 50% |lvl4ATK = 65% |lvl5ATK = 85% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 5% |lvl5ACC = 10% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 5% |lvl5EVA = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Wind |res1num = long50 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Heavy+Light |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Stagger+Confuse |res3num = long100 |Element = None |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |BonusSkillPower = 60 |BonusSkillChance = (100%) |AutoSkillChance = (100%) |item21 = Iron Plate |item21number = 2 |item31 = Iron Plate |item31number = 2 |item32 = Copper Pipe |item32number = 4 |item41 = Steel Plate |item41number = 25 |item42 = Copper Pipe |item42number = 5 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Steel Plate |item52number = 15 |item53 = Iron Plate |item53number = 10}} Trivia * The Giant Slayer is based off the Blade of Destruction, an unobtainable/joke weapon in . Category: Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category: Swords Category:Matt